In Memorium In Advance
by miya223
Summary: Oh NOW she calls me a human...that deceitful little gaffer! WELL THIS LADY CAN TAKE A PAIR OF CHOPSTICKS AND SHOVE IT FAR UP HER-!clouds. I was going to say clouds
1. Chapter 1

_**YUKIMI SAMA **__**PRODUCTIONS**_

_Rated: Teen_

_Pairings: NejixTenten, HinataxNaruto, InoxShikamaru, SasukexSakura_

_Summary: Follow the modern day setting through the eyes of Neji & Tenten. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter One

First Day of My New Life

"So are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Your first day."

I blinked."Nope. Not at all!"

My Father opened the glass door leading into the building with one hand, and used the other to hold my hand. "Don't speak so soon."

My jaw dropped. This. School. Was. Big. And trust me, I know big. I walked in squeezing my daddy's hand even tighter. My wide grey eyes scanned every inch of the space that was set out in front of me. My hair extended past my waist as I tilted my head back while walking.

"...whoa.."

This reminded me of the Lego building I built just a week ago! WHOA BABY she was big! OH! Gomen...for being so rude. I'm Neji, and I'm 5!Cool Huh! And just yesterday I-whoa. Why'd we stop walking?I glance up to my left, and frowned. My dad was talking to some bald guy.

I sighed and released my grip from my father's hand. I fixed my eyes upon the long bright white and yellow hallway. It reminded me of a vanilla oreo. I like vanilla oreos. They like me too. Do you like vanilla oreos?

I began walking away from my father.

**NO POV**

Neji was pale, and eyes were a washed colored stone grey, found of the lakes' bay. Finger nails just the tiniest, pinkest, and cleanest; a sweater vest clung to his body. It was navy blue, with a yellow embroil in the upper left chest. Underneath was a navy blue polo, pants consisted of cargo, short style. Many pockets on both sides just if one may need to store crickets, or toads for some matter. Tan was its color. Shoes were of the Dr. Martins variety. Clunky, clogged, low top, Black shoes, and unlike all the other snotty 5 and 6 year olds, his consisted of shoe strings. Yep. This little camper here just learned how to tie his shoes.

Neji smiled.

His teeth, still bleach white, and straightened, however there was a tooth missing on the bottom row, left and in the corner beside his molar. And his hair they said. His hair was silkier than the hairs on a mane of a horse. Jet Black, and already midway length of his back and cut evenly.

His Book bag took over half of his body. Just slightly above his head it began, and ended at his waist in the back. It had cool race cars on it. One blue and one red. No kid would dare pick on his cool bookbag...because it was so cool. {A/N: hint the sarcasm in that last sentence reader}

Neji whipped his head around to face his father."Father are you done now?"

Both Baldi and Neji's father turn their heads to Neji and stared.

"Can we go?"

"Just a minute Neji." his father turns back around to face baldi and continued his sons' plush light shaded pink lips poke out, and his black thin eyebrows arch up with great frustration. A sigh, and a quick grumble escape his lips. Then, just like a 3 year old, he grabs the bottom of his shirt and begins tugging on it. Performing a technique many have used since the dawning of our time. It is called...the potty dance. And Neji here can do it pretty well.

"But I wanna go NOW!"

Both baldi and his father glanced back at Neji; His father raised an eyebrow.

"Kids will be kids." Mr. Baldi laughed at his own comment.

Neji raised his lip in disgust at the father made an unsure smile to Mr. Baldi and nodded his head and shook his hand.

" First Day of school," baldi said "Wouldn't wanna be late." he looked at neji who was glaring back at him. Neji's father glanced at his son, and then at Baldi. "I'll see you later then."

Baldi waved and smiled "Okay!"

Neji's father meet Neji's eyes and glared.

"..._spoiled brat_." whispered Baldi as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Because, I've told you before and I do not have to tell you repeatedly. We've already learned this lesson before." His father's voice was stern. He kept his eyes straight down the hallway they were walking together. Hand in hand.

"Don't interrupt others while they are speaking to someone else." Neji stared at the ground as they walked; His father glanced down at him.

"Exactly. Its-

"Rude" Neji completed the sentence he's already heard before for about the billionth time.

"Well if You know than why do you still do it?" His father smirked; neji kept staring at the ground.

"Nah. Your only a kid." he said picking up Neji and throwing him over his shoulder. Neji threw himself into fits of giggles.

"Your day will come when you should follow these rules." Neji still giggled, turning bright pink.

"But just promise me you'll learn these rules one day. You'll need them in life champ."He said tickling Neji. He laughed sooooo much he forgot to breathe. He began coughing. Quickly his father removed him from his shoulder, and stopped walking.

"Whoa buddy are you okay?"

Neji nodded his head.

"Okay good." He pointed at a wooden door with a large ,glass blurry frame in the center.

"-Cause I think that's your classroom."

Neji moved his wide eyes to the closed door, as his whole body father began fixing his sweater vest.

"Now remember what I told you earlier. You'll be fine. Just do your best and be your best."

Hastily Neji turned to his father with big eyes.

"Confidence." Reminded his father ashe glanced at Neji while opening the door.

**Nejis' POV**

..._what the__** hell **__is this?_

I'm standing in front of the door, fully facing the classroom. Eyebrow raised, and the other is perfectly horizontal.

There are toys scattered everywhere on the left side of the room. Some chest with girly clothes, a kitchen thing...WITH NO BUTLER! MY KAMI WHERE AM I? stuffed animals on the carpet...blue carpet. To the right side of the room, were 12, count em' 12 rectangular tables, enough to sit 2 kids per table. The chalkboard was placed on the wall that the tables were _. I only know my shapes, and numbers, because the elder relatives made me memorize them. They think they're the boss of everything! Pft! Glad they're not living with my dad and i!_

"THE MARTIANS ARE COMING! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

..._wait what?_

I shake my head and turn to my left just in time to see a boy with brown spiky hair, and red paint smeared on his cheeks run past me with an empty water gun...which was pretty big. Holding both hands in the air frantically. Fear owned this kids face completely.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE FOR THAT!COME HERE!"

_..whoa...who's she?_

All I saw was a blue blur running past me. I Blinked.

"Well you must be Hizashi Hyuga correct?" that's the teacher I suppose. She didnt look much like a teacher...more like a hippie with a Meth addiction. I could see it. It was all in the eyes...and hair. ...don't ask how I know about the whole meth thing. I know none of which you speak of.

"My father smiled and shook her drug dealing- i-i mean nice hand.

"Ah, yes."

The hippie smiled and glanced down at me.

"And _you_ must be Neji!"

...my lip twitched in disgust. Was this peace maker for real? Im not some new born into this god forsaken world. I am a human...not a dog.

"He's just a little shy. It takes him a while to warm up." he smiled staring at the druggie. I looked up at my father and my eyebrows knotted up in confusion. _No I wasn't? Why was he lying?_

"It's typical for children of this age."

Oh _NOW_ she calls me a human...that deceitful little gaffer! WELL THIS LADY CAN TAKE A PAIR OF CHOPSTICKS AND SHOVE IT FAR UP HER-!

"You can go ahead and put your things in that green cubbie over there," she pointed and looked over at the multi colored cubbies in the far right corner of the room.

_...I was gonna say clouds. Far up her clouds._

I stared at the cubbies for a few seconds, then quickly squint my eyes and glare back at my teacher.

_oh I see her evil plot .TWO can play at THAT game!_

**MINUETS LATER**

I just step aside from the cubbies and glanced at the door. My FATHER'S GONE! WHERE'D HE GO!he cant be that far! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!

...I have abandonment issues. No seriously I do.

I frantically search the room with my AWESOME eyes. Yea don't hate. :p

...

._...guy with chicken butt hair style...not her._

_Girl with pink hair?...nah. Too short..._

_Tubby kid with skittles -Oh! TASTE THE RAINBOW! Ha! Beat cha to it. Suckers._

Nah it's not her. She does meth...probably heroin too. Not skittles...regard that last comment.

OOOOH! FOUND HER! I chase off to her desk.

She stood beside it. I tug on her weird...dress...and she looks down at me. I put on my meanest face, and stare.

"Yes Neji?"

"...WHERE'S MY FATHER!"

I'm a demanding person if you haven't figured that out about me yet. Mioshi had to figure that out the hard way. If I don't get what I want, then I become difficult to work with...and you _don't_ want that. Oh yea, Mioshi was my maid.

She just smiled and glanced away " He left." she said it like he was never here in the beginning.I didnt get it so I questioned her more. "But why—?

" It was his time to go."

...o-_kay_. She said it monotone. like she just committed a crime...Murder..ORDER IN THE COURT!...ha!...I always wanted to say that...sorry.

"Go play neji." she instructed. I could tell her word was final. Kami. I hated when I lost...which was rare...yea...rare.

"NO INO! WE DO NOT PULL OTHER PEOPLES' HAIR! INO- INO NO! LET GO OF SHIKAMARUS' HAIR!" she rushed across the room to the scene.

I sighed feeling depressed. Today was going to be a lllllooooong day.

**TENTEN'S POV**

_This thing is riding up my butt._

I tugged on the non showing underwear, pulling out a MEGA wedgie. I made a sour face trying to get it out...

My mom made me wear them; She just bought them the other day. I told her I didn't like them...and now I remember why.

_...Okay! Took care of personal business! Now where'd that kid go!_

I scanned the horizon with my hazel, PRETTY COOL squinty eyes. I walked around the play area. I saw two girls playing dress up by the toy chest. One with short blond hair...she had pretty blue eyes, and then the other had...pink...hair...FREAK which was slightly longer then blondes but still short. I stuck out my tongue to no one in particular, and rolled my eyes. I hated dress up. Being all girly and looking weird...then again I am wearing a dress...

Over by the kitchen area was a chunky kid. A boy from what I could tell standing over here. Looked nothing like Kiba, so I continued my cool, yet dangerous mission. I glanced at the middle of the carpet. A Blond boy and some dark haired Blue dude were playing with toy car models. I smiled. One of them caught my eye.

" Hey is that a 1970 Mustang?" I pointed at the car as I approached the two boys. They both stared at me. The Blond one more shocked then the raven haired guy. He then grinned at me.

"You bet Cha'!" My smile grew wider.

"Mine is a 1970 long bed Chevrolet pickup truck." the raven guy stated holding up for me to see it closer.

"Yea! My dad has a light blue one!" _He really does have one! And it's in mint condition_!

"Orange is my favorite color!" the blond one said. I just giggled and kept smiling. He was funny.

Raven looked back at me and said " Wanna play with us?"

My smile slowly slipped. I really wanted to, but I had to find Kiba first. Moron.

" Yea, but I gotta do something else."

Blondie glanced down at my hand " Is that why you have a water gun?"

I glanced down at my left hand. It was still full, and slightly dripping on the carpet. I looked back at Blondes, and smiled. "Yep!"

"Well okay, maybe later then." Raven stated and continued playing with his car.

"Okay!" I said. And with that, I turned around and walked away.

Kiba was underneath one of the rectangular tables hugging himself in a fetal position. His body was shaking as he looked around frantically.

**Neji's POV**

So here I am walking around, and I see some Blue haired girl with a frail frame on the carpet. There she stood with this..._doll_ in her hands. I scoffed in rejection. _Pft! Just a doll...whatever_. She adjusted the doll in her hands and then I could see it better. HOLY—

"HEY MOVE!" I glance to the side at the kid that just shoved me. Why is it when Im _NOT_ even about to say a bad word, I get cut off. WHY DANGIT! See? I caught myself. Ha you losers. Ha :p

Now like I was saying. That wasn't just any doll. There I stood dumbfounded about to even reconsider apologizing to the girl for insulting her wacky and weird interests. She had good taste, because in her hand was the greatest action figure of ALL TIME. Kotashawii. With the cool ninja mask, ninja gear, and weapons. My grey eyes grew wider as I sculpted the figure over and over with my AWESOME lips parted slightly as I stared in disbelief. Then my eyes darted to the girl. I suddenly frowned. Okay I take it back SHES A GIRL HOLDING A 150 DOLLAR ACTION FIGURE LIKE IT WAS A 50 CENT RAG DOLL! WHAT THE–

"HONKEY DONKEY MONKEY!"

My eyebrows knotted in confusion and frustration as I spun around and saw a kid clapping with...okay anyway. I turned back around at the girl...Ya know...since Im a nice person and all, I decided to assist the girl and tell her what she was doing wrong, which was everything, from holding the figure, and the fact that she was a girl.

I walked over the spilled marbles scattered across the floor, ducked under some kids outstretched arm.She saw someone coming from the corner of her eye, and turned her head. Our eyes met for a second.

...Wait...why does she have the same color eyes as me? I've never seen nor met this girl a day in my life, but something in the pit of my stomach told me I will know her soon. I pushed that feeling aside.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked

"...what do you mean?" she said timidly, so quiet I almost asked her what she said. I pointed at the toy.

"You're not suppose to be holding that." I informed the girl

"And how come?" she knotted her eyebrows in growing anger.

"Here, just give it to me," I reached for the darn thing only to grab its head. I made a sucker face.

"_NO!"_ she yelped and hanged onto both of his legs. I began getting even more frustrated.

"You're a Girl! This Isn't yours'! GIVE IT!"

"NO!" she yelled louder. Her voice rang throughout my ears. It was high pitched. I hated it.

This girl had some grip. She pulled on that thing like it was a freakin note excusing her from death or something!...so here we were fighting. Pulling on the 150 dollar action IDOL figure, about to rip it to shreds, and then my hands began slipping. Quickly I racked my brain for what to do next. It was a bad idea, and pretty mean, but nah. Whatever. Ill give it a try.

_/ / _

(. . )_ world domination_

I yanked a little harder on the toy, and she then leaned forward for a slight second, before she could move back, I took my right hand, stepped forward and pushed her right shoulder. She shot her eyes wide, as she began to fall back.

She landed hard on her butt...then scoffed. She began to hiccup with her head down.

I paid her no mind because I held Kotshawii In my hand. "Serves you right."I mumbled to myself and turned around walking away. I totally ignored the sobbing taking just paces behind me. Was I wrong? NO DONT ANSWER THAT! I DON'T WANT YOUR ANSWERS! ooooo-you hear that? The oven just went off! Someone is baking cookies, and I think there done! BEEP BEEP BEEP! WEE-OOO WEE-OOO WEE-OOO! Okay. My 5 second daily spasm is done.

Cough.

I smiled and continued walking. That is until someone shoved me hard and I fell to the ground; knocking the action figure out of my hands.

I quickly adjusted myself to sit up with my hands behind me supporting my weight as I leaned on them. My legs were laid flat on the ground. I took my eyes off the carpet, squinted in utter confusion, and looked up.

Towering over me like an engulfing ,( yea! Like my extensive vocab words?) shadow. Oh my Kami. It was a god, a perfect, merciless, destroyer, with WHOA WAIT! IT WAS THAT GIRL!

My eyes darted down at her shoes, registering what I was looking at. Teal high-top converses. My eyes slowly went up, traveling her body...slightly pale legs. Pink knees...beginning of teal ruffled dress. Both hands placed on each hip. No Boobs. _Don't ask. ...Let's just say when my uncle takes me out to lunch, I have a feeling were not at hooters just for the chicken. _Some kind of leather lace around her tiny neck, and ...god...Oh MY GOD WAS SHE GROWING DREAD LOCKS? It looks like her hair was never introduced to a comb Or a brush! All frizzy, and...un..tamed. Kami I feel at danger just_ looking_ at it.

My grey eyes finally reached her chocolate ones. Like Milk chocolate...or my dogs' poop. I raised my lip in disgust at that thought. Ew.

"Hey why'd you push me?" I asked with my eyes showing confusion. Ya know I seem to do that a lot.

The girl opened her pink lips " You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!"

...

I like her voice. It wasn't at all squeaky, high pitched and annoying. I smirked up at her.

"I like your voice."

"..." she seemed a bit off guard, for her eyes tensed less, and her vivid angry streamed body relaxed some, then became stiff. She blinked, her eyes showed a completely different...look.

And then, her cheeks turned to a candy apple red again. It was amusing.

".._..thanks_" she whispered embarrassed.

I smiled and-WHOA WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? GIRLS HAVE THE COOTIES, DRESS, SMELL AND LOOK FUNNY! THEY'RE ICKIE and YUCKY!...oh...my...KAMI! IM BECOMING ONE!

I blinked and exited my very own horrible conclusion. I must have been spaced out for a while, because she was looking at me funny.

"Do you wanna help me with something?"

My eyes once again widened. A girl, a smiling girl. asking a boy for his help, only meant bad things. My heart began beating faster.

"Weren't you just yelling at me?" I yelled trying to regain her concentration.

She blinked.

"Go take that toy back to that crying girl! You made her cry!"

I sighed in relief. Woooo. There we go. Back to normal.

I looked up at her and said " I'll make_ you_ cry if you don't go somewhere else and leave me alone." I stated with a blank expression. Monotone too. She huffed at me...and then glared.

"I don't cry!" she yelled. I just blinked not really caring. She tooted her nose in the air.

"Besides!," she stuck her tongue out at me and bent down to pick up the action figure beside me. Damn. I worked so hard to take it, and now all my hard work was useless.

"Even if I did cry, you still wouldn't make me!" And with that, she stomped around me and disappeared behind my back. I dare not turn around.

"Okay children! Let's Go ahead and begin putting away our toys!" heroin, meth bobble head addicted-okay now I'm just being plain mean. Ha. But you gotta admit...it is kind of funny.

So now I'm here standing up facing the...lady. I stared at her as she began pressing a button on a radio. My eyes grew ten full.

..._oh...OH MY KAMI! ...OKAY NO! NO!_

It...was the clean up song. My lips curved downward and the tip began to twitch. Okay that one I have no control of.

This song was gay.

I sped walked towards one of the rectangular tables. Name tags on each table, two to be percise. My eyebrow raised. There were names. I decided to try and find mine.

n...e...j..i...hm..

I walked around and in between tables until I reached one up front. Neji. I smiled at my ingenious skills that half of the nitt-witts don't own. I quickly pulled the chair back, sat in it and inched forward.

"OW!"

My foot just collided with something...or someone it sounded. I scoot my chair back, and duck my head under the table.

"Watch what you're doing!" a boy shouted as he rubbed his red nose. I returned my comment with a hint of anger. "You're not even suppose to be down there! My foot can be wherever it wants to be!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"WELL TELL YOURSELF TO MOVE THEN!"

"...NO!"

I grd deadly as we began having a staring contest. My mouth opened, but someone beat me to the words...again.

"Kiba...what are you doing down there?"

I looked up to find myself OH MY KAMI! BOWED AT HER FEET IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! thats the second time in less than 10 minutes man! 10!

Her arms were folded across her chest, and she towered over me. Her eyes darted off mine and to the boy behind me. Yea, so right now im sitting on the floor. Don't know how I even got down here though...hm...think I've been sniffing too much of that heroine. OH WAIT! Psh! YA USE A NEEDLE TO INJECT THE STUFF! duh! whhhhhhoa buddy! Got that mixed up with crack for a second...I think I know a lot of stuff im not suppose to for my what? So my family has a long history of drug dealers behind it. Uncle Hiashi keeps some stashed in his office desk draw.

...don't judge me.

So I turn around and glance to my right. Who in their right minds would be afraid of her?

_/ /_

(. . )_ I will rule_

"Move."

I snapped my eyes over to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me." I said firmly.

She just nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I know. Move it!"

"No. You're suppose to say excuse me." My eyes never left her face.

She blinked and tilted her head. "Why?"

….I blinked.

"Because it tells the other person to move in a nicer way. It shows that you also have respect, and it shows you have manners."

"..." she blinked.

"Oh, okay...scuse' me!"

...she smiled so brightly, for that split second I didn't want to ruin her new found joy and tell her she was wrong...but im different, so ill spoil the fun :p

"No. It's ex-cuse-me."

her face eyes grew wide.

Oh kami. Here it comes with the yelling.

"BBBBBBBUUUUURRRRPPPP!"

I was speechless. My mouth dropped open. She covered hers however, and turned that candy apple red I liked again...don't tell her I ever said that.

"Excuse me.." she muttered. I instantly began laughing.

_~~~~in the background _~~~

"Now, find your names. If you have any trouble, come and ask me for help."

Murmuring continued, as they all walked around the tables in search of their name.

5 minutes later she, the heroin addict, congratulated us on how well we found our seats. Nothing else happened. For the next 10 minutes, we went around introducing our names. Turns out bunny over here is named Tenten. It was different...like mixing lime instead of lemon for a pitcher of lemonade. She began teaching us the basic , which is old and not used anymore today, and then kana which is used all throughout Japan. Man. If this is all it takes to be a teacher, pft I should so sign up for this. The n replace that bimbo of a teacher...okay. I need to be a little bit nicer to her. I heard karma sucks like a-

"RECESS!"

My ears perked up. Oh boy! The most important time of the day...how about we skip my rant on how I always get cut off from my NON cursing sentences...dang. Every time.

NO POV

A raven haired boy smiled as he stood to the left of Hyuga. Denim jeans, and white t shirt with light blue designs. A Black jacket tied around his waist.

To the Hyuga's left stood a blond headed, blue eyed laughing boy. Orange t- shirt underneath his light blue overalls. He carried a yellow, medium sized rubber ball underneath his armpit.

Neji stood in the middle of the two boys. Arms folded across his chest, he smirked, and held slanted eyes. Feet spread apart, both boys stop walking. To Neji's right foot, was a blue rubber smirk grew wider.

Naruto stepped in front of neji and approached the slightly about facing straight line of boys. As if a commander, naruto began from the end of the line and walked forward; therefore walking in front of the boys.

"Alright! Today we play dodge ball!" he yelled, as he squinted his eyes and stared at all their faces.

"If you think you have the guts to defeat me, Sasuke, or Neji, then you had better think again!"

Sasuke steps forward. "Okay. Neji is captain one. Who wants to be captain number two?"

"Why don't you be it?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " because the three of us have to be together."

Naruto still a little dazed and confused, glances at the ground."Oh."

"I'll be the other captain." A boy with a pineapple ponytail said, as he raised his hand.

"Okay, stand beside Neji, and after he chooses his 1st person, you can choose."

Shikamaru nodded his head, and slid his hands into his jean, light colored pants. A plaid small squared patterned yellow and green, buttoned, open shirt blew in the wind as he walked. A plain white t visible as the breeze continues.

"Okay, I choose Sasuke." Neji states once Shika stepped foot beside him.

Sasuke turns around, and walks back to Neji's left side.

Shikamaru lazily lifted his lowered eyelids, trying to disclose the blinding, unwanted sunlight.

"Chonji." Sasuke snorted. Neji elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Naruto," he said.

"Kiba."

"Datchi." { just a random kid from the class}

"Shino"

"Kotone."

::_On other side of the playground_ ::

Tenten and Hinata were both running, because that is what the game they were playing required. Tenten, ahead she glances to the side and automatically stopped running. She saw one boy walk to the left side of two groups, behind a person and then one to the right side, behind...neji! They were playing Dodge ball!

Tentens POV

I turned around to see Hinata approach me. She stopped running and stood behind me, panting. I smiled and grabbed her wrist and began tugging on it.

"Come on Hin-chan! Let's go play dodge ball with the boys!" And b4 I let her say anything back, I was running off, and so was she...since I technically never let go of her wrist.

We both approached the remaining line. 4 more boys, and I stood beside the boy on the right, Hina stood beside me. I smiled and looked at the Boys infront of me.

"He can we play?"

**Neji's POV**

"Hey can we play?" a voice rang, and there was an awkward silence. Just who did this girl think she is? I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"...Ah...no. No girls allowed."

"Why?" her face suddenly frowning.

"Because!...That's just the rules!"

She folded her arms across her chest, and her eyebrows checked marked. "What Rules! There R NONE!"

"YES THERE ARE! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE THEM BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!"

The girl beside her gasped and covered her mouth. My eyes traveled back to the girl, and widened. A fraction. SHE WAS RIGHT IN MY FRIGGIN FACE! AND NOT EVEN A FRECKLE AWAY! My lip rose in disgust and my eyes narrowed. Our foreheads only centimeters away.

"YOU SEXIST PIG! YOUR JUST AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT A GIRL MIGHT ACTUALLY BEAT YOU AT SOMETHING!"

My smirk vanished as I felt the anger rush into my blood stream. OH! Is that what you feel when you take- okay never mind. Back to the gay drama.

"YOU HE-SHE WITH AN UGLY FACE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH SIDE OF THE TREE BARK YOUR ON! NO IM NOT! SHUT THE F**K UP!"

And that was it. Next thing I know I was tackled to the ground and publicly humiliated.

My eyes squinted as dirt and dust got into them since we were continuously rolling around in the dirt. She was on top and showing no mercy. Holy bikini bottom, that sounds so wrong. That makes it seem like she wants rough sex...or she likes it. Don't ask why I know what I know, just go with it okay!...gosh. So in essence we rolled over a few more times, but in the end I was on the bottom and she grabbed the right side of my hair and used the other to punch my face in. She's been throwing punches like a druggie fighting for custody of their drugs...which isn't possible. I'm aware now shut up and read. I've always blocked her punches, not caught, just blocked. And I struggled to get her off of me, but she was convinced that I had her drugs! DO YOU SEE WHAT THIS WORLD HAS DONE TO US!

/ /

(. . )_ if u let me take over your world none of the chaos you see will happen. Ill make sure of it_.

World domination!

I couldn't possibly punch a girl, so I place my hands on her shoulders, and yea, totally shoved her down to my unbuttoned pants, and made her suck my dick. OH COME ON PEOPLE! GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTERS! No that's not what happened. I just tried to push her off of me.

"TAKE IT BACK!" she screamed.

She's demonic.

Finally Sasuke and Kiba come over. Sasuke yanks the throwing fist, struggling girl off of me, and holds her back. Kiba held out his hand as I sat myself up. I slapped his off to the side, and stood up. Eyebrows checked marked; I stare over at the captive druggie.

"GET OFF OF ME!"she shouted.

You know? Where's the teacher when ya need her. They just hand out degrees to anyone these days. Pretty soon Murderers in Prisons will have a chance to earn one too. Its if you've been behind bars for 12 years, you'll get the bachelor, and the PhD is all yours if you have death penalty written across your forehead.

( . . )_ LET ME RULE. VOTE NOW. Free brownies included if you want me. All you gotta do is review the story._

Sasuke quickly released the beast. My cheeks were a flourish pink, and my hair was slightly tangled. Pft but not as bad as hers.

"Alright fine! Since you fight like a boy, let's see if you can play like one too!" I took my right arm and slid it across my mouth, wiping off the sweat above my upper lip. Sorry ladies, no facial hair yet.

"But you will NOT be on my team!"

"Fine with me. As long as she doesn't try to pick a fight with one of my players, I m cool with 'er." Shikamaru watched me slightly wide eyed, voice still with a hint of laziness. My eyes glanced over to the girl, who stared at shika. Her chest rose and sank too.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to shika's team. "Hn."

**NO POV**

Tenten walked over to Shikamaru, with her fists still clenched to her sides. Her cheeks were now a light red, and her hair...the same...

Shikamaru pointed at Neji. "You go over there then." he turned around once 10 approached his side, and began talking to the players. Hinata nervously walked over to Neji's team.

3 minutes later, Shikamaru's team was all spaced out to the north side of the dirt patch, and Neji's on the south. Both teams distant. Ten stood to the far left in the back. She leaned on her left leg with her weight. Left hip poked to the side and arms crossed over her chest; she glared at Neji. Naruto doing some random chicken dance in place, Hinata in the back center, one hand in a fist, and placed over her mouth, the other gripping the bottom of her shirt. Rocklee with those bushy eyebrows drew back, he cheered about how the American hippies used drugs through the power of youth in the right corner. Sasuke stood slightly beside Neji, and Neji stood in the center. Hand on his waist, he narrowed his eyes at shika who stood a few ft. away. His eyes were low as he stared back, with the yellow ball in his hands.

A short haired blond girl held her arm up in the air. She was off to the far right. But still in the center. There in her left hand she held a green stick of chalk. Beside her stood a shy pink headed emerald eyed girl. She smiled and looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke chan!" Ino waved the other hand , and Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned his head in the other direction. Ino smiled and shrugged. She began to draw the line that divided the two teams. Blacktop is what they were playing on now. When done, she skipped back to the other side of the blacktop. Neji snickered, as Sasuke gave him a glare, and Naruto just smiled widely.

7 rubber balls were displayed on the green chalk line. Some were in the hands of the other kids across the lot, which together came to about 15 balls. Each kid wore the same game face.

Ino looked left then right.

"...Ready!'

..."Set!" sakura yelled.

"GO!" both screamed.

**Neji's POV**

So I ran up to the green line where the balls were as did everyone else.

_**-Slow- Mo**_**-*-*-**

I grabbed a ball and stepped backwards several paces away from the green line. My grey eyes instantly locked on a target, and I threw the ball. I couldn't do my trade mark soon to be known worldwide cause I'm so freakin popular smirk just yet; the balls kept flying my way. I jumped over one, then ducked under one. Quickly I bent down to the right and grabbed the ball. When I stood back up, I was in a sideways position, my entire left side facing the enemies side. My eyes stared wide as I saw a blue rubber ball that was about to collide with my trend setter features. God I have such a big ego. I simply took a step back, and my eyes followed the ball as it passed my side of my face. Nearly missing my nose by milliliters. I smelt hot rubber. My hair whipped to its other side on my shoulders, because my head followed the ball.

I squint my eyes, aimed the ball at my attacker, and threw. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and shoved his hands in his pockets then began walking off the lot.

There I stood still as I let my eyes scan the other side. 3 smirk came all on its own. I turned around to see Naruto, Hinata, and Rocklee. Don't ask y he's on my team, all u need to know is that he's still in the game.

I glanced back to the other side.

"Ya know? If I were u I'd go ahead and surrender." I said.

Bunny over there squinted her eyes at me. I just grinned. I was going to save her for last anyway...that is...if she's still in the game then.

"Shut your yap!" she yelled, and stood back with one leg slightly raised in the air, and one arm drawn back, with a yellow ball in that palm. She threw it. I quickly dodged it and turned to my right diagonally. My eyes widened and my lips parted. IT WASN'T ME SHE WAS AIMING AT! IT WAS SASUKE!

Sasuke's head snapped back, as the ball bounced off his chin and rolled on the ground.

"HEY!" he yelled, rubbing his now red chin. I glanced back at tenten who was now dodging the ball that Naruto threw. For the past 27 minutes and 13...14 seconds I've known Sasuke; I instantly knew he was good material. I mean, just to know that this chick can come up here and take him down just like that made my blood boil. This b**ch was fu**in crazy!

...is bitch a bad word? I blinked and tilted my head to think.

Hm. Let me see. Bitch . Bitch . Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch .Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch .Bitch.

...no! Okay it's not! False alarm.

I regained my focus back into reality and found myself staring at Naruto running up to that Hinata chick; she was laying on the ground.

"Are you okay!" he yelled.

The girl rose to a sitting position as Naruto squatted down beside her; he held out a hand. Her face burned like it was on fire. She blushed. She took his hand after what seemed to b 5 minutes, and they both stood up.

A ball then out of nowhere came flying towards Naruto. It hit his arm and he didn't even react! He just kept walking with one arm around the fire girl's shoulder, and gave her all the attention. Sigh. Such a drama queen.

I snapped my head back to the front, picked up two balls and looked at the other side. Only tenten stood, no boys anywhere in sight. She began picking up a ball, bent over and everything. Oh man! What an opportunity! So I leaned back and threw one of my balls. When she raised back up, her eyes grew wide and then quickly shut as she held up her ball to block the one I just threw. The ball bounced to her side. She then squinted her eyes at me.

"Neji!"

My head snapped to the sidelines. I gave Sasuke an annoyed look.

"Show That demon who's boss! She's a disgrace. PUT HER BACK IN HER PLACE!" he cheered from the sidelines. Getting glares from Sakura and Ino...man. For a 5 year old that kid was pretty sexist. And I mean worse than me...which is still bad.

I nodded my head once and turned it back to tens soon as my head whipped around, my eyes grew the size of saucer plates. You know like how on the side of the anime books, the authors sketch some random shitted characters. Well u know how they emphasize on the eyes, and trace over it over and over? That's how I looked.

_**SLAM!**_

My head hit the Blacktop, and my eyes squinted in pain, and not from colliding with the lot. My hands quickly covered my nose.

...that...that he she just totally knocked me out. DAMMIT! WHAT THE FU-

"Is he gunna be okay?"

I opened one eye as I sat myself up. A whole crowd was surrounding me.

"Someone go get the teacher!" someone else said.

I kept rubbing my nose lost in thought as everyone else was mumbling around me. My pride...my glory. SHUN THE NON BELIEVER! SSHHHHHHUUUUUUUNNNNNN!...this girl was seriously going to be the death of me.

Sasuke turned to look at me his face filled with concern, but his lips remained sealed.

"Im fine," I told him. My head kept throbbing, but I pushed that aside. I looked up, and scanned the crowd for tenten. She wasn't there. At all. Ya know? That lets me know not to be in a crime scene with her. I see us being teenagers together, We totally rob Mc' Donald's for their monopoly pieces, because I only need 2 more, and because I'm awesome like that, and that chick will jet out the back door when the police show up! She'll leave me standing there looking dumbfounded and mumbling very textural words.

All else around me I pushed out of my head, the yelling, shouting, and concern in all of those. I'd never say it out loud, but...something about that girl pulls me to her. I mean she managed to make me bow down to her 4 times today. One from lunch when she tripped me purposely, and smiled when I glared up at her. She humiliated me twice too. What girl do you know that can do that to you on your first day of school?. God I feel like a social failure!...I needed to speak with her. And fast.

"HUYGA! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?"

I looked up with narrowed eyes at the dumb ass druggie; glaring ever so hauntingly.

"CAN YOU SPEAK!"

"Of course I can." I told her monotone. It was like she never heard me, cuz' the next thing I know, the star head shaped bastard. Wait...can u call a woman a bastard. Man, I need to ask uncle Hiashi that next time he comes over...I think I need to lighten up on the cursing a little...right?, so anyways, she grabs my hand and yanked me up. Soon I was walking at her side, with us both leading to the classroom.

**::25 minutes later::**

"Okay you guys! Its nap time! Everyone grab your mats and choose a spot to sleep!"

I, a mere mortal, chained to the side of my teachers desk. My eye lids low, my face clearly shows a monotone look. I haven't been to my seat or anywhere else since we've been in the classroom. She dragged me to a white room with a weird lookin' lady in it, which society best knows her as the school nurse. My nose completely red, I glared at the teacher...okay. So it's official. I'm her dog. Just put a collar on me and a leash attached with the inscription of _my bitch _on the tag incase I get lost. hn.

"Oh," she said as she turned around and looked down upon me. "You can go too Neji. Go find yourself a matt."

My eyes quickly darted around the room to find tenten. Over there she was adjusting her blanket on her matt. I kept my eyes on her as I moved around the room, walking towards her. When I approached her side, she glanced at me. She then turned away, and laid on her matt. Her back facing my direction. I slightly tensed up at the signs she was giving me. Quickly thought, I grabbed a random matt and slid it beside her. Technically speaking, I was beside her head...well my head was. I was upside down to the left of her. I then stared continuously at her tangled hair.

"Can we talk?" I whispered in a hushed tone.

"No." she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm mad at you." she hissed in a whisper.

I blinked still oddly confused and staring at her hair. She, was mad at me? I SHOULD SO BE THE ONE ACTING LIKE A BITCH HERE! Oh,see? There goes that word...ya know? Something in the back of my mind keeps telling me to lay off that word. But oh well! Back to the story.

"Why are you mad at me? I should be mad at you!"

Her head moved. Her eyes met mine when she rolled over. She hesitated for a second.

"Because! You're being so mean to me, it's not nice! You keep calling me names and picking on me! It's not fair and its really mean and I don't like it!" her whisper slightly grew into a yell.

Her cheeks puffed out when she was pouting. I stared at her drawn back for a second. My eyes never leaving hers, I said:

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I made you feel that way...I didn't mean to. It's just...you're not suppose to be this way. Your suppose to have the cooties and be all flowery. But you're not."

Her eyes grew wide and she batted them a few times.

"I'm sorry." I told her finally stopped blinking and looked away.

"...I'm sorry too, for throwing the ball at your nose." her eyes met with mine again.

I smirked a little when I saw the candy apple red blush pop up on her cheeks. " its okay.."

-"And tackling you to the ground." she finished.

My eyebrows knitted up in slight confusion.

"Yeah! You sure do fight like a boy!"

she giggled and smiled. The lights then turned off and all was quiet.

"Why don't we call it truths."

I raised an eyebrow as she stuck a hand inside her dress. 5 seconds later, she pulled out a whole, chocolate chip cookie. She held it between our faces, and then she broke it in ½.

"Deal?" she raised one side to my face.

"Where the Hello Kitty did that cookie just come from Tenten." I said sternly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do you want the cookie or not?"

...I blinked. A cookie was still a cookie no matter what, or how it smelt. I took it and ate a piece of it.

"Deal." I told her once I swallowed.

So we ate her cookie in peace, and I smiled each time I stared up at her...I just knew, we were going to be best friends. I just knew it.

Okay peeps! How'd ya like it? Long ? Yea I'm sorry dude. Don't worry okay! Most will not be this long. I promise. Now review!


	2. KAI LAN! HEY!

**Chapter two: Hey Kai Lan**ཀ **Ya ready for Arts and Crafts?**

**Neji's Pov**

The chick who calls herself a teacher, also known as a hippie, just finished asking ten over here a question. I have been doing so much better with the name calling and insults You'll see my lovely improvement.

I glanced to my right, pausing my colored pencil in the process.

"Hey Kai Lanཀ Can I use that crayon"

I snickered.

Her eyes lowered as she glared at the kid and frowned in utter anger. "My Name is NOT Kai lanཀ Its tenten"

I raised an eyebrow as she growled at the kid daring him to say more. Ya know what she needs? A bone and a leash, OH And that AWESOME collar with the inscription bitch posted on it Yep I think ill lend it to her. So the kid stares at her for what seemed to be infinity, then snatched the crayon and continued doodling. Speaking of which, my picture looks a hot mess I mean What the hell was I thinking HOLY BUTTERMILK PANCAKES I THINK IM TAKING DRUGS AND DON'T EVEN KNOW IT..That would explain why my piss is-

"WOULD YOU QUIT STARING AT ME?"

I blinked and shook my head. Whoa there buddy. What happened?

"Huh?"

Tenten sighed dramatically, and rolled her eyes.

"Pass me the yellow." she told me without making eye contact. I suddenly smirked.

"Sure thing_ Kai Lan_."

"Does your ass wanna be grass?" she snapped at me when her head whipped around. Talk about not getting your daily dose of vitamins Godzilla. That...hair. Damn. And...her ...pmsing...ness.. Okay. I need to stop going to hooters man. Seriously, I swear on what hippies believe in as sacred and holy-

"NEJI!"

"Huh? What?"

"Stop spacing out!"

"..."

It hit me. Wasn't that the name of that retarded 3 year old show? She recites Chinese words- wait How the hell did a Chinese show get to air in Japan? I thought we hated each other. Pft, cause that would explain the hatred between us for the past..umpteenth years. Yes I know how to count. FLA-VOR- FLAVES then again that shit is hilarious. And tell me y the damn koala bear is obsessed with pandas. Bitch is from America...right?

"Okay Kids! Put your things down and Line Up Today were going to the Art Room"

Holy burritos sweaty eyes of pool pits... Her armpits STINK Who the f**k Doesn't wash in days man? I mean seriously dude...pft, I'm so stupid. Hippies don't bathe.

So I closed my notebook, and stood up. Ten gave me one of her toothy grins, and I pre- paired my mind for what was to come.

"Come on weji! Let's get in the back of the line!" Nope. Not a spelling typo, u read it right. She's been calling me weji for a week now, and to tell you the truth... I don't mind it. She was already in the line when I scooted my chair in and scuffed my hands in my pockets. Approaching the line, ten turns to me with a devious smile. Heyyyyyyyy...that was my smile of pure evilness that no one can take. NO ONE DAMMIT NO ONE!...sorry. The 5 second rant will be later, promise. I raised an eyebrow; the lights clicked off.

"Y are we back here?" I really didn't wanna be in the back,,, because im front material. Wait, did I just dis anal sex?

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDD! F%76 SH*&5ED BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

snap crackle pop rice cris..p-ies...now isnt a good time for a random phrase is it...okay.

Ten just looked at me like I was tiger woods' wife, holding the golf club up and everything just ready to swing at his affair-ing behind. OOO! NO CURSING! HA U LOZERS TAKE THAT!

"...because, we must create mischief and chaos while no one is looking. duh" she said so simple I just blinked. The line began to move and our setting changed to the vanilla Oreo hallway.

You know, this girl is as bad as me.

At lunch she took a metal spoon while standing in the line, and flung it to the kitchen. Amazingly it went past the old dagger hags and It fucking got caught in between /behind the oven, some area in the back, and it instantly caught on fire. The stove. The whole cafeteria went silent. Tenten's eyes were the size of Jupiter and slowly I saw from the corner of my eye raise her arm. She raised it over my head, and pointed with and index finger .I instantly grew angry and turned red, balling my fist and turning to the pale Kai lan. Then at recess one time, I was standing next to the jungle gym, on the side. Someone called my name, so I turn around. No one's there. Someone yells my name from my right, so I turn to the right, and find no one, I turn all around in a 360, cause I hear the voice all around me. TELL ME WHY THE BITCH JUMPS DOWN AND OFF THE JUNGLE GYM SET! AND LANDS ON MY BACK! WITH HER ARMS RAPPED AROUND MY NECK! LIKE I WAS GIVING HER A PIGGY BACK! I landed on the ground and my face ate sand. All of it.

not being affected by it, I looked at her monotone. "What's the plan tenten."

She smiled. "Glad to c your in!" I rolled my eyes.

So by this time, we, the class is pilling inside of the art room. One of the most beautiful places in the world. Every 5 year olds' dream. ..Deepest... You're in a . SHOOT BANG POP OFF SON! POP OFF! IM FROM BROOKLYN BITCH!

*the bad girls club*

...

I was the last person to file in the room. It didn't really look that...cool. Just some tables there, art easels here, bottles of paint over there, -oh lord where's ten! I quickly looked around and found her sitting on a pink cushion. Square shaped. I sighed as the wave of panic was finally gone. Woooo. Don't want tenten to get to the paint. Bad things will happen. Very bad things. The teacherrrrrrrrr...oh shit. My eyes scanned her from down to up. Long droopy dark blue and splattered pink with random orange circled skirt, that came to her- lady got flip flops. This woman had flip-flops dude. R u cereal? Dark brown tank top, skinny figure, and a light brown hippy vest- okay seriously, where are they finding all these hippies at dude. I don't feel safe. After judging my teacher, I take a seat in the AWESOME navy blue squared cushion beside Kai lan here.

"Okay! Hi. My name is , and I am the art teacher!"

She looked around and smiled at us. I just stared back at the chick dumbfounded. I was bored.

" Now! Today we have lots of activities!," she said as she began moving around the front space of the classroom; over to the left side to be precise."Were doing arts and crafts with glue, and macaroni, then well be drawing nice pictures, and last well end with finger painting!"

The whole class began chatting and ooo-ing and awww-ing once she mentioned finger painting. True that is one of the highlights of being a 5/ 6 yr. Old, but hold the horse wagon here lady, just 4 a second. Does this in crazed hippy really believe that GLUE and SCISSORS, are actually okay in a kindergartners hand? How could this bit-i-I mean...man LIVE WITH HERSELF!

"Now, now students, lets get back to composure and listen for a brief second." the class silenced each other and all was quiet. Then the man pulled out something that I did not expect to see out so soon. A gun. HA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U GUYS! NO OF CORSE ITS NOT A MOTHA FLIPPING GUN! Geez. That's crazy. What kind of mind do u think I have!...don't answer that I DID NOT WANT YOUR ANSWER! It was a pair of scissors.

"And today, before we move on with our lesson, I need to give you all a safety scissor lecture."

I rose an eyebrow. You've got...to be kidding me. What the hell? Bitch why are you going to show us how to use scissors when u can't even use them. I mean dude, seriously, she would've shaved that rat reproducing facility she calls hair underneath her armpits. Are ladies even suppose to have hair under there? I leaned over to whisper to ten.

"Hey ten, do girls have hair under their armpits?" she turned to look at me. One eyebrow raised with confusion, and her upper lip slightly raised.

" I don't think so. I don't have any." I turned back to the talking still middle aged, standing, hairy...nice..was she a man, or what man. THAT'S IT! That will be my quest today. Finding out if she is she, or the beast is a man. HA! SUCCESS!

...la.. la .lalala..la. Welcome to another episode of what's in Neji's brain. Today we have a very special guest! Mr. Emotions! Oh wait...what's this?...okay... just got kicked out of the brain For WHAT! TAKING THE LAST BLUE BERRY MUFFIN BACK STAGE BEHIND THE SET! YEA! THATS RIGHT! YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OFF THIS SHOW! NO BODY WANTS YOU HERE! GOD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU- and this has been another episode of Neji's brain. Thank you for tuning in.

" -And that is how you use scissors." yep. I love my brain sometimes. It knows when, and how long to tune out unwanted noises, and now 3 students were walking around, giving out supplies to the class, however the teacher over here decided to pass out the scissors herself. We are making the macaroni with glue, not sticks of glue but yes. Glue.

"Hey weji?"

"Hn."

"Have you ever had Mexican soda before?"

"...?"

"Mexican. Soda. From Mexico. It's pretty awesome."

I looked at her like she was from another planet. This girl is weird. " No tenten. I have never had Mexican soda."

She shrugged her shoulder. "Oh. Okay, just wondering."

"...I've tried Mexican mineral water."

"You too!" she yelled back at me, eyes wide and all. She smiled, and it made me smile back.I chuckled a little bit because it was funny how much joy she got at this.

"Yeah..my dad keeps some in his not suppose to be back there, but I took one."

"Oooooo," Ten waved her fingers in the air for dramatic effect. "The _ultimate_ weji did something _totally_ bad without being seen."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh pipe down ten. The point is it was good."

"I know right! It's like a rush of awesomeness flowing through your blood ...how do you open yours?"

"Why does it matter?"

"because the taste is much better if you do it my way."

"Which is?"

"..banging it at the on something hard, so the glass only shatters at the top. You do it too right?"

Okay, by this time my right eyebrow was to the top of my freaking forehead, and the other in its place. My eyes were huge.

" Ten! What the hell is wrong with you! You can hurt yourself! Don't you have a bottle cap opener?"

"...Well yeah, but I don't know how to use it. Plus! Breaking stuff is more fun!...I think."

"Tenten you_ never_ think." I said to her as I shake my head. I saw her smile from the corner of my eye.

"Yep! That's why I have you! You do the thinking. You know with the outcomes, and the consequences, and blah, blah. Blah."

I turned to her. "yeah, but you always involve me in all your schemes. And I'm the one to blame. Always."

"Well...you should learn to run away faster. Now, let's stop arguing and start on our macaroni Thingy!" ten turned to the front, and began adjusting her construction paper. Then the glue beside it. She put all the mac into a small pile. Then, she began to work . I smiled. Maybe there is more to her than just violence, destruction, and weirdness. Some qualities, about her seem like they were just randomly pulled from another person that should have these qualities, because they just...don't go together. But she different. Simple...yet so damn confusing. That's-

"KAI-LAN! hey! Wanna trade papers! I like that color!"

I glanced over at tenten. She had that face. _That_ face. The one only a dumpster could love.

"MY NAME IS NOT KAI-LAN! EITHER GET IT RIGHT OR JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!KID DO I KNOW YOU!"

The little girl just stared at her with shaky wide eyes. The class was too loud so nobody really heard. Ten turned her head around and continued her...thingy.

"...I think that kid over there has the same color.." I pointed at a kid two tables away; eyes on the kid. Poor kid...ha. Kai lan. She walked to the table with the boy and the blue paper.

I sighed when she was finally only she knew.

-Hello. World domination, thank you for calling. For more information, press one. For the boss over all world domination determinations press five.

...( . .)

Ah, yes, I've called for the clones. Suppose to be picked up toady at 3. Id just like to tripplethat order.

...(. . )

yes. Okay...I understand.

...( . .)

Uh-huh. Okay, bye.

( / .* )

it's a bunny with a side bang. Ha!

Kiba. Looks around for any signs of any eyes maybe on him. With the glue jug in both hands and to his chest, he raises it up. Hands cuffed around the jug, he closes his eyes and inhales. Inhales deeply. Kiba begins to smile as he wants more, this burning sensation he has just created feeds his wants. Just for now. He twists the top off and places one finger on one side of his nose, puts the jug under his nose, and sniffs.(Reader, in the later chapters, you will begin to see things unfolding for this was the beginning of his future. The doors are always limited to opening when u limit your mind to drugs. Don't do it.)

" hey hinata chan, can you pass me the glue?"

"S-sure thing...n-naruto kun." Hinata held up the glue jug.

"Thanks!" His hand slightly brushed against Hinata's; she blushes a light pink. These two are sitting next to each other. Naruto is standing up and out of his seat, while Hina chan is sitting down, drawing random lines on the paper. She wants to have an idea of where to put the macaroni pieces.

"Aw man. It's all gone!"

Hina looks at naruto, and then begins looking around for another jug. She turns around fully and smiles.

"Hi...um...excuse me, but...c-can..I use the-

"-Glue? Why are you _eating _glue?" Chonji looked up at the two, caught in his own act. He glanced at Hina, who's eyes were wide with shock. Then Naruto with a disgusted look on his face.

"...I don't know. I wanted to try it." His cheeks burst into a deep violet, only due to embarrassment. Chonji looked over at the girl again, to see her lip rise in disgust too. The yelling of the over energetic blond caught tubby off guard.

"Well, is it good?" His face was leaned in to chonji's. Chonji moved the jug into his chest and turned slightly, guarding his now new found most pride possession.

"..to me it is."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, only to see him smirk.

"...Ah...n-naruto kun? I don't think-

"WHO HAS GLUE!" blondie shouted all across the room.

"I DO!" some random kid answered back. And before hina could get another stutter out of her mouth, naruto had run off to go get the kids glue.

"HEY! Watch it naruto!" said a pink cheeked, and haired little girl. Holding up a basket of crayons and colored pencils. The teacher said they can decorate the paper if they wanted too once they were done. After yelling at naruto, sakura turns to her left, and holds out the basket to the two kids at the table.

"...U-um, hey sasuke! Do you want some crayons?"

"Go away."

Sakura wrinkled her face up a bit at the rood remark. "I was just-

"Leave me alone."

"Hey Mr.! I'm not some crazed fan girl that wants to talk to you! I just want to know if-

" I want some canyons, "said boy stated with a slight annoyance in his voice. Finally he looks up to face the girl that is ruining his arts and crafts time. " I heard you and I already answered no."

She squinted up her face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She seemed different he thought to himself.

"...why are you still here?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. " To throw these crayons at your face!" and with that, Haruno took a handful of crayons at threw it all at the kids face. Sasuke could only stare back with dis-belief. She puffed, blew a piece of hair out of her right eye, and said. "There. A taste of your own medicine." then she walked away.

Sasuke only looked at where she just last was in shock.

**Tenten's pov**

"Oh boy Neji! I can't wait! When do we start?" Neji smiled at Ten. He had just told her about his quest on finding out the truth about their teacher. Ten was thrilled with the idea and told him he really wasn't all and brains, he was actually a thrill seeker.

"Right before she passes out paper. That's when we sneak around to her desk."

I smiled toothy and continued my drawing. About 10 minutes later, Mrs.. Caytelin yelled at us and told us to sit the macaroni things to the side.

"Now, we're going to take a break by coloring for the next 10 minutes. I'll be walking around to make sure you all are doing your job. If you have any questions, please come to me." I turned to Neji and he turned to me, and we both began smirking. Evilly. MMWAAAA HA HA!

Neji leaned over to my right ear: " let the mission begin." I nodded my head once, and stood up. I walked over to the teacher, for she was standing next to some kids table. _Just be random. Just be random. Ask random things. Keep her away from the desk until weji says otherwise. _I thought in my head. Right. Okay.

Tapping on the beasty ladies clothes, I grabbed the bottom of her long skirt, she looked down and with a smile " Hi? Can I help You?"

"Um, Yes, but I...I...uh..._think tenten think. OH! _I have to go potty, but im not potty trained!" her eyebrows drew up in slight frustration.

"..Oh dear...Okay, Um lets go to the bathroom down the hall." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. With a smile I turned to the one eyebrow raised Long haired kid and pointed my thumb up. Weji returned back with a huge smile and stood up. I turned back around and walked into the hallway, making my way to the bathroom. Oh god. OH GOD! WAIT! OKAY WAIT NO WHAT AM I DOING! SHE MIGHT TRY TO DO SOMETHING TO ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NEJI I NEED YOU! I began jerking my hand, and wrapped my other hand around her wrist, trying to get her to let go of my hand. As I struggle, she looks to me.

"Oh come on, don't be scared, its easy, you'll see."

_Oh NO YOU WONT SEE MY GOODIES! AHHHHHH! NO! Its not working!_ She opened the door, and my eyes grew wide. Neji. Owed me...BIG time.

**NEJI POV**

Alright, Ten sure did come through...I wonder what she told her that made her drag her out of class. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well, Time to focus! So I walk over to the teachers desk. It's simple and its by the window. Oooo! Birds. OH SHIT! I ducked down and covered my head. The stray bird crashed into the window and slid down. HA! I pointed and laughed, I forgot for a second that there was a window. OKAY! So standing up I walked over behind the desk. My head touched the top of the desk, that was how short I was. Now, anything that shows her gender, that's why I'm here and what I'm looking for. I began opening random draws, first the ones on the top.

_Black bag, glasses, candy, paper clips, potato chip bag, water bottle that's empty, tic tacs, taco wrapper. _I slammed the 2nd rowed draw shut. Dammit. Nothing. Come on karma; don't rub in on me yet! I promise I will be soooo much nicer, and so kind. Just don't give me payback now. Im ON TO SOMETHING HERE BABY! SHOW ME THE MONEY! So I pull open one of the last draws at the bottom. I dug my hand around in there and grabbed something, so I pulled it out.

Oh..

...holy

balls.

I, the Hyuga screamed.

"Tenten what's wrong?" Tenten played along with Neji's scream and made it sound like it was her while they were walking through the door.

"I think I stabbed my finger! And it hurts!" She sighed as she bent down and investigated the no hurt finger. Ten looked over at neji grabbing his attention.

I Quickly stood up and realized my investigation had come to an end, so threw in the tampon, closed the draw, and snuck back to my seat, ever so quick.

"Well I don't see anything tenten, You look fine." ten smile falsely and said thank you. The teacher nodded her head, and patted her shoulder, then stood up, and began seeing how the students were doing.

I glanced back to see ten approaching the table, looking at me with a tint of hatred, over her hazel eyes, she glared at me while taking a seat. She leaned over to me and grabbed a handful of my well taken care of, washed twice a day, shampooed never conditioned, okay you get the point. My hair. She yanked it so I could lean into the side and hear her. I did not make a noise suggesting ten had hurt me.

" Hyuga do you know what the taco stand I did for you?"

"Does it involve you pulling my hair? Let go!"

She yanked it again. " No. I let her take me to the bathroom because I told her I was not potty trained."

I stopped struggling to get my hair back. Wait. Not...potty trained. I burst out laughing.

Tenten quickly let go of my hair, and folded her arms against her chest. She turned her head to the side, and poked out her lips; cherry colored. Her cheeks were cherry red again.

"You know I know how to pee, That was just the only idea I could Think of! Shut up!"

I kept laughing, holding my stomach. HA! 7 seconds later it wasn't that funny anymore.

" oh come on ten, it's okay, it's not like she was going to hurt you."

"Well did you find out ?" She looked at me with huge eyes.

I leaned back some. Whoa there partner. Hold the band wagon, let's not all jump on at once.

"Yep. She's a woman." I said it monotone, because I was really hoping I was right, in saying it was a he, hairy beast, that doesn't belong here, only wanted at the zoo. Hn.

Ten and I both turned to face the front were was now standing.

"...whoa." ten murmured to herself, and I guess to me too, since I heard.

Mrs. Caytelin Just told us the rules about what to do when paint is in use. She said that paint is limited, so she will be walking around to make sure everything is going fine. With a smile she began passing out all the supplies needed to complete the activity. 6 minutes later to be precise, ten and I already had our things. Aprons on, and ready to finger paint, I quickly tied my loose hair back into a low ponytail. A plate was placed in the middle of ten and I, on the table. In it was Blue, green, red, and yellow. I smiled, but ten already beat me to the slapping of your hand onto the paint. She splattered the blue, then wiggled her hand from side to side to make an even bigger mess. Then she lifted it up and slapped it on her paper...and stared at it...with her hand still on the paper. Weirdo. So anyways, since this is my point of view, let's put the focus back on me. :p

I simply took my index finger, and swiped it in the green, put it back on the paper, and made...a line. I liked it. I don't know what I'm doing, but...I like it.

**20 minutes later**

I stood back with a smile on my face. There all done. Ten stood to my side, staring wide eyed at the picture. I glanced at her to see if I could read her expression. She had me beat. Hn.

"It's a piece of ham."

"WHAT?" I stared at the blind bat like she just bit some ones head off er something. She pointed with her finger, and it was like her whole arm was spazzin with a twitch attack. Hn.

"I-It's a piece of ham...and Sara Pailin."

Wait. Holy fuck. Wasn't she that freaking republican from Alaska, that 50 percent of America hated...Some people thought she was smart, but a lot thought she was an idiot. I am not a politician, so I will keep my opinion to myself. With one eyebrow raise, I pointed down at it.

"No, it's-

"NEJI! OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THIS!"

I snapped my head up to the side, to see my art teacher. Oh shitted honey ice tea. She snatched my drawing which is still a little damp up from the desk, and put it up to her face. I kept my eyebrow up, wondering what she saw in my put it down, and began leaning down to my level. I thought I drew a nice little-

"It's a marijuana leaf." she whispers to me.

"Weed?" I look up at her.

She nodded and pointed at the "detailed lines of the 5 points, and how it is curved like a leaf".

"Yep, That's what it looks like."

"But It's not!" I tried telling the under weighted bimbo.

"I Know weed when I see it Hyuga."

And with that my eyes grew huge. Now My death began plotting in my head, because once this got out to my father, I'd like to visualize allllllll the possibilities of what might come into play...nah. Bad thought. But then all of a sudden she did the most shocking thing that I thought I would've never seen.

" I'm keeping it."

My eyes grew the size of hell. And hell is a pretty big place so my uncle has told me. It was in one of my bed time stories he told me. But with that last word, she folded the picture in ½ and turned around and walked away. She also murmured you got a 100, but I wasn't quite following that last little comment. I stood there shocked.

"Did she just say it was _weed_?" Ten leaned over so none of the class could hear.

After about 4 seconds of spacing out, I answered ten. "Yes."

"...whoa." Ten continued her drawing, but I stayed shocked.

"..i-it was a cat. Just a cat.."

SOOOOOOOO sorry for the LONG update. I promise it will never happen again dude. I just got ...caught up in some stuff :p god save the queen! Um, well hope you liked it, and dude, take my advice and don't do drugs. Like I said Kiba will be doing drugs in the high school chapters, so don't be shocked when that comes up

Hope you enjoyed the story, _my_ story, and these songs, feel free to share with me what your thoughts were, and if you heard ANY of these songs DO tell me. I just hate having a song someone knows. I like surprising them head on with some awesome bull shit!

Please don't be lazy, REVIEW! Thanx 4 reading. Yukimi sama out peeps!


	3. Mission: STOMP THE SUB!

Chapter three:** Mission: Stomp the Substitute teacher**

Well how-di-do peeps. Okay so maybe 3,000 words, but it only because this is just for the kids, and it's just for sheer entertainment.

_**Enjoi**___

All you needed was one word. One word to make the class go crazy. Go crazy with fun, excitement, and joy. One word that'll bring down the _entire _school if it needs to. One Word that has the students in control and NOT the teacher.

_**Substitute**_.

**Neji's POV**

Just a normal day today. HA Yeah right. Its...8:09 and Mrs. Rokurou isn't here. Every morning she greets us as we walk in the classroom around 7:50. Now I know what you're thinking, and no. I did not do anything to her, that would make her late for her own job. I have not pulled ANY tricks on her...yet. But Ten over here I can't say the same about. The class was running around the room like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off. I mean dude seriously? It was loud, and chaotic, and...cool. I smiled and leaned back in my assigned seat. I put my hands behind my head, and dropped my head back. Shikamaru's head was face down on the table beside me. Naruto and Sasuke playing with some transformer's action figures that Sasuke's dad just got him. I shut my eyes and sighed.

Yep. Today was going to be a good day.

I must've had the day's mixed up, because this was the day karma decided to pay me a little visit. More like drop a load of shit off, then run away like the little bitch it was. Aw damn, why me?

The door slammed open with a loud bang, because it hit one of the file cabinets. Everyone paused. At the door stood a wide load woman, with her blond hair up in a bun. She wore black sponge-bobby glasses, and thin lips. Yep. That's what she wore. A weird looking grey suit jacket, that matched her knee lengthen skirt. Oh yeah, and pumps, the chick wore pumps too. She stared at us. All of us. Eyes scanning each living thing in here. We all just looked back at her. Minus Shikamaru. After she was done inspecting us, god damn I felt like a piece of meat. So she walked in the classroom...slowly. Turned back around to close the door. Then, when she turned back around, all hell broke loose, and all the demons decided to posses her.

"**….**"

WWHHHOOOAAAཀ HOLY F**K! My eyes strained in their sockets. Her voice was deep. I just stared at the mind bobbling seen. All the kids at the carpet quickly ran back to their seat. Ten was the only one that managed to glare back over at the old hag. Once everybody was in their seats, she made her way to the front of the classroom. She sounded like.. A god damn demon herself. A dark raspy voice, that no man, or Lesbo could see past. And with that thought established, she began talking. I quickly closed my eyes._ Come on brain!__Think!Tone this bad bitch out_...nothing happened. All was god...ohhhhhhhh holy shark skins.

"SHIT!" I banged my fists on the table. Quickly I opened my eyes. Tens, breathing halted, as she stared wide eyed at me. The demon looked at me, and arched her eyebrows.

"What in the world young man, was that? I dare NOT Tolerate such profanity in my shall be taught." She motioned me to stand up, and so I did, leading me toward a corner. Off to the side of the class.

"How _dare_ you use that. What kind of environment do you have at home?" she whispered. My eyes twitched. Dude. This fat ass chick was NOT a doctor, so I don't know why she's talking to me like I'm the one in need of some advise. And my father does provide me with the BEST environment a kid could ever want. This low life hill-billy-looking-skank. Go dig yourself a hole in the ground, lay in it, and bury yourself. GOD DAMMIT! STUPID...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..I have nothing.

And then? Oh good god and then guess what she did. From somewhere, over the rainbow, THIS BITCH PULLED OUT A DUNCE CAP! A WHAT THE FUCK? aw hell no! She glared at me heated, and sat it up top of my GORGEOUS, JUST WASHED THIS MORNING, BERRY SMELLED, RINSE TWICE NOT ONCE, LONG, BLACK, hair. I froze. Just froze, as this just hit me.

She just put a dunce cap on my head. I turned my head to the side.

"NO TURNING YOUR HEAD AROUND!" she yelled from the front of the class now.

I quickly turned my head back around to face the wall. This bitch just put a fucking-

THIS JUST IN! NEJI'S BRAIN JUST GOT ANOTHER BRAIN CELL! Now. After last week's rood interruption, this week, we have another special guest. The nerve system. Now, how many-...huh?...oh, you wanna repeat that Mr.?...I AM NOT DUMB! JUST BECAUSE THE YOU CONTROL EVERYTHING DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!...WELL FUCK YOU TOO THAN!

I sighed. Oh god. This...was going to be a long day. Fuck you karma...fuck you.

_Your host lied to you. I won't be back. I am on vacation. How long? None of your business just know that I am proud of those two that reviewed. You guys get special places in my SECRET organization, and will be saved from my wrath. To keep all you others occupied, go to your local Wal-Mart, yes, Wal-Mart. Head straight to the Mexican section. You will...should see 3 large boxes. One named apple soda, the other is a non alcoholic beverage, and then Mexican mineral water. Take 12 of the apple sodas and run out of the store with them. If you get caught, I am not held responsible for I know none of which you speak of. This message was never here._

_Hate you,_

_Bunny _

(. . ) I. _Always see you_.

TENTEN'S POV

Oh my gosh. This womanizer just totally gave Neji the finger and shoved it FAR up his south pole if you know what im saying. I wonder what made him curse like that anyway. I shrugged my shoulders, hn, now I'm all alone. He left me to depend myself from this beast. Hmpf. Well I can do it IM NO PUNK! OW! Something hit my arm! I looked around the table to find a small inch piece of lead from a pencil. Oh... I was acting that time.

Its only the morning and I'm already thinking suicide thoughts. No offence to those out there that have em' too.

"Now, I am, Mrs. Mace. And your teacher hates you all so much that she left me with you. I DO NOT PLAY THE CHILDISH GAME THAT YOU LITTLE TWERPS PLAY IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" the whole class yelled yes mam.

" Today, there will be NO fun !No Laughing, No smiling, No singing, Hugging...and especially TALKING! I HATE YOUR VOICES !EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF You! I could eat your guts for breakfast if I needed to."

Naruto raised his hand. Gee wiz, nothing ever got to that kid. Nothing.

"Little boy im TALKINGཀ DON'T YOU HAVE EARSཀ?"

"...well...yeah, but-

" THERE IS TO BE NO ARGUING WITH ME!I am the authority and you twerps will respect meཀ GOT IT!" everyone nodded with complete wide eyes.

"Now, for the rest of the class, you ALL will be QUIET! No one will do anything"

I snickered. Chick had a German accent, why was she over here in Japan? Wait, did she just say we're not doing anything? Nothing? She glared at all of us, and walked over to our usual teacher's desk. Plopped on the spinning black, ultra soft chair, named bob. Don't ask, just accept. She randomly grabbed a magazine from up top of her desk. Opened it, and began reading. All in the classroom was quiet. My eyebrows fluffed up. She didn't bother to even open our teachers lesson plans and see what we were supposed to be doing. She didn't give a rats breading ground about us, or out education. This is just stupid This was supposed to be a substitute, more like a police guard in Japan's most high stated criminals. My eyes began to narrow. She did not even ask us what we wanted to do, it was all up to her. I say, this bitch is taking her authority way to seriously. AND NOT TO MENTION SHE PUT MY BEST FRIEND IN THE CORNER AND TOLD HIM TO FUCK HIMSELF...okay, maybe not all that, BUT that's what her face was reading. I was NOT about to stay here under some crazy lady oath, and abide by all stupid rules. I tenten, vow to bring justice back to this classroom, there is just NO WAY we will all be here under her reign. I vow, to gain back that legacy that follows substitutes.

Kids are under rule, NOT THEM! WE own the class when our teacher is out, WE own the voices to and whereby as what should be heard, and done. WE ARE the authority. Not this lay, fruit headed Bulldozer !FUCK THIS SHIT BI-A-TCH!

With that in mind, I turned around and stared at the beast for what seemed to be eternity. Just waiting for the right time to pounce.

**O N E H O U R :: L A T E R**

Ten's head is slowly drooping on the desk. One fist is pushed against her cheek, to keep her head up...or try to at least. All the kids in the class were either bored, sleeping, or sleepy. Finally, the beast stood up, and with her came a loud thump as she placed he feet on the ground. Ten quickly lifted her head up and her eyes became bright as all get out.

Walking to the door, she snorted. Like...an actual snort to try and get the mucus out of her throat.

"I am going to the copy machine to print out some work for you bimbos. I should be back in 30 minutes. IF I COME BACK AND ONE OF YOU PEEP HEADS IS NOT IN YOUR SEAT, YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ME!" and with that, she walked out of the door, and closed it shut.

A small smirk came into play across ten's face. She stood up, and ½ of the class gasped.

Ten turned around. " Oh come on, you guys don't believe her, right?"

" Sh-she did not seem to be playing around t-tenten-chan." Muttered the small hinata.

"Yeah, She looked VERY serious if you ask me." kiba added his 4 cents in too I guess. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are all punks." I walked around my table, and stood up front, facing the class. Hands on my hips, I narrowed me eyes.

"Neji come over here." Neji only turned around ever so slowly afraid of what might happen, and looked at ten.

" What?"

"Come to the table."

"I can't."

"Yes You can .She's not even here anymore and besides, You have balls."

"..You have more than me."

The class snickered at his comment, and a smug smirk came on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Hyuga, whatever, just come on."

"No."

I sighed.

"You guys, I'm tired of being under the reign of this fat warthog." the class gasped.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO !DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE'NT! I mean, were not even doing anything, and Helga over there keeps yelling at us like some manchies off a leash !She is abusing ALL of her authority, and I say we put her back in her place."

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. I gathered myself, and climbed on the table.

"Now ii say we band together, and take down that beast !WE out number HER!WE KNOW this classroom and where everything is We all want fun back, we all want to go take a piss! AND WE ALL JUST WANT FREEDOM IN THIS CLASS!"

½ of the class nodded and cheered with ten.

" We are NOT going to get in trouble IF we tie up Mrs. Helga ! Shell be too busy struggling to get lose, to notice what we are doing. WE'LL SCARE HER OUT OF HER WITS!"

"YEAH!" the class said in unison.

"Now I know you guys don't know me, and I know many of you guys don't like me, but let's put our differences aside, band together, and take DOWN HELGA!"

The class began cheering and clapping in unison. Still on the table, I took one hand off my overall wearing, self, and reached into my pocket, and pulled out binki. No not bikini, binki. It was a beanie, but not just any beanie cap, it was a panda one. With a cute panda face on it. I slipped it on and over my head, and scanned the classroom.

"WHO'S IN!"

The entire class came running up to the table and stuck their hand on top of each other's hand. Everyone except for Neji. He just stayed in his corner, and shook his head. Ten was crazy, he told himself. And there was no way in hell, he would help or be of any part in her plot. .

And with that, the planning began. Tenten gave orders, as to who would be doing what. A student would tell her what they're good at, and she would point them into the area that needed to be fulfilled. Sakura and Ino did the markers, and paint, and marked and painted everyone's face. Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were in charge of tying up the anaconda, Chonji was in charge of keeping an eye on the snake, as long as he could eat glue while doing it. I gave him the entire basket. Hinata and a few others were in charge of covering the door window, so no one could see while walking by, locking the door, and turning off and on the light switch. All 13 others, including myself, would have the biggest job of all. Taking down The ultimate tubby. Now, in just 5 minutes, I drew out a blue plan of all the weak spots of tubby and all the strong ones. See? I was staring at her for good reasons. I was gathering information. Ha you losers. Ha I told them all that the big blue whale might attack or fight back, so they were allowed to do anything and oh boy did I mean anything to bring down panther. Yes, a s you can see I call her anything my mind can come up with at the time. With paint smeared on my cheeks, and feathers puffed throughout my hair, I looked up at the clock, OH JUNK! 5 MINUTES UNTIL THE SEA WITCH IS BACK!

"POSITIONS!" I yelled out as I rolled up the blue print. Everyone got into their poisons, which is basically just anywhere around the room. Hina quickly turned off the lights, and hid behind the file cabinet.

All was quiet.

Mrs. Mace walked into the dark room, and closed the door. A confused look plastered across her face. And little did she know, in 5 seconds, all of her questions would be answered. She flicked on the light switch, and looked around the classroom. Steps away from the door, ten had to make sure, and with that, she began her mission.

"GET HERRRRR!"

Millions of screams, shout, and hollering was heard throughout the class. Mrs. Mace was being taken down by 13 kids, and might I say reader, not all had used the bathroom before this plan. She began screaming her lungs out, and her eyes were the size of Jupiter. Sasuke and Naruto jumped on the beats back, once we brought her down to our level, Naruto covered he moth, and Sasuke put the duck tape around her mouth. Next they tied up her wrists, and then last, her ankles. The black construction paper was put up at the door, Hinata locked the door. Helga looked like a worm being exposed to the sunlight, as we all watched in a circle around her. I smiled as the whole entire class cheered. Chonji, me, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke, dragged the whale behind the desk, and walked away, ready to play rest of the what we were planning to do with her later, we don't know yet. All we cared about was getting our fun back, and we did.

Neji's POV

Those dastards did it. They really did it !I took off my dunce cap and slowly began walking to where ten was. She looked up at me, and I smiled. She smirked.

"Should've never doubted me Hyuga." she said. I just rolled my eyes. Never in a million years would I tell her she was right. So I just punched her gently in the arm.

"Whatever ten." She smiled broadly at me. Oh, pft !Totally forgot. I did not have my 5 second daily rant. Okay, Hmmmmmm...

Lollypop lolly pop, oh lolly-lolly lolly lollypop...pop, ba-boom boom boom- MY BOLONEY HAS A FIRST NAME! ITS H-Y-G-U-A! AND IF YOU HATERS KEEP ON HATING I WILL PUNCH YOUR FACE!

Ha See? Nothing's changed. Oh wait, Speaking of haters...I ran over to the desk, and walked around chonji. With the sub's attention, I smiled and waved my hand in her face, wiggling my fingers. She glared at me. With the dunce cap in my hand, I placed it on her head, and stood back. Then with a big smile, so innocent, I said:

"Fuck you, BITCH!" and stuck my tongue out at her. Ten just gasped in shock and smiled, covering her mouth, trying to hide her laugh. She turned candy apple red again. I kept staring at she finally looked back over at me, I blinked shook my head and walked away.

Stuffing my hands in my face, in the back of my mind, I just fucked off karma. I totally fucked, off karma. Guess it's really not a bitch if u know how to control it.

Chonji tapped Neji's shoulder, and Neji turned around.

"What?"

"...I-I'm so sorry.."

"For what?"chonji pointed at his head.

Neji's eyes got HUGE. He slowly lifted his hand, touched the ends of his hair. Sticky, and gooey. He turned pale. Glue. I have _glue_ in my _hair._...I have glue in my hair. _My_ hair has _glue_. Glue is in my hair.

"Neji? Are you okay?" ten asked me as she watched me from the front.

"...There is glue in my hair." Tenten's eyes grew huge.

"Oh god.." she whispered. _She _knew all hell was about to break loose again,_ I _knew all hell was about to break loose again, but for some reason, this fat kid here didn't know that all hell was about to break loose. Again.

Karma, is one tricky little mother fucker.

YAYཀ I did it, okay so it sucked some, please forgive me

Well, since this is pretty short, BLAME THE STORYཀ Thats why the list is short. Nah. Well um, do listen whenever you get the chance, and come on you lazy bumsཀ REVIEWཀ DON'T YOU DARE BE LAZYཀ

Ohཀ And um...things between me and my little friend are going smooth dude. Smooth as all get out. HES SO AWESOMEཀ Okay, thats itཀ I swearཀ Next update will be betterཀ SCOUTS PROMISEཀ


	4. Drug tests, Hot Muffins, and Show n Tell

Chapter Four:: Show me That tellཀ

Oh me homiesཀ What is up??ཀ lol don't worry im fine, just putting a little pizzaz in this boring box. Box meaning monitor box. PAPER MACAEཀ okay, just read, and you will see all my random energy in this story, ohཀ And Thanks for whoever has been reading my stories. At least you read themཀ Peace out Hippies KEEP THAT PEACEཀཀཀ

* * *

The one, The only, **NEJI'S POV**ཀཀཀཀ

-

Who the fuck has a _don't do drugs _poster posted on the side of there desk? Isnt that just a dead giveaway, that they do drugs? I mean come on peeps, dwell on it for a second.

I rolled my eyes, and looked back down at my paper. We were taking a spelling test. Yep, this aint America Bitch, we actually do stuff that American 3rd grades do. God I hate this School. So with that in my thoughts, I scribbled down the correct answer for number three.

......Opium...who the hell is that?

We were given a sentence to help throw in the right word. Not like half of these bimbos over here would actually know what it was used for. FLOCK-Aཀ With an eyebrow raised, I raised my hand. The weed smoker came over to me.

"What does Opium mean? Who is that?" I asked very confused. Which is rare. Because my smarts are-oooooooooohhhhhhh snaps. OH MY F**KIN' GODཀ HOLY SHITཀ HOLY SHITཀ...HO-LY-SHITཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ BITCH 'IS GOT ON DEODORANTཀཀཀ WHOAཀ EVOLUTION BABYཀཀ

It's a beautiful thing.

" It comes from the poppy plant, very popular in the United States of America."

I just nodded my head, still confused.

"It's a drug." She whispered to me. My eye twitched.

She walked away, and I looked back at her. Head turned all the way around and everything. How the Fuck does she get away with this, I mean dude,

man....shark.....squirrel....binoculars.....FLOCK-Aཀཀ Seriously. Where did they find her. Probably on the side of the road, holding up a sign saying Will work for food. Ha. I make myself laugh. So, after 5 minutes of figuring out- heyཀ Did you know she put heroin on here? Yep. Im actually shocked to not see marijuana on there...But I did see Kush...and Morphine. I think thats it. Okayཀ So like I was saying,- OH MY GODཀ DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT NEW EPISODE OF THE BAD GIRLS CLUBཀཀ??? hey, whoa now, before you jump to conclusions, I just wanted to see hot girls fighting. Thats it. I swear on what hippies, and yippies believe in as holy and sacred... Sacred star of Judah.....FLO TOW THAT BI-A-TCHES TAIL UPཀཀཀཀཀ demons crazyཀ Oh and yes. There is a such thing as yippies. Hippies are the ones from the east, like new york, and yippies, are the ones from the west, like cali, and Colorado. I know my stuff. Now, the teacher collected the papers, and coming up next she told us was snack time. Then, show and tell. SHOW -THAT- TELL FLOCK-Aཀཀ DO ITཀཀཀoh yeah. I got the glue out of my hair, THANKS FOR ASKING, FRIENDཀ......that was sarcasm, nothing but sarcasm.

"Neji, who is amber lee?"

I looked over at tenten. What the potato chip was she talking about. Confused, I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." She just nodded her head in acceptance.

15 minutes later

-

Okay, so now I was eating my hot muffin. No, the muffin isn't hot, its just hot in here. Wanna know why? Because im , I make it hot in here. Uh-huh, my birthday will be coming up soon ladies, you all start asking for my phone number at once.

Snacks were passed out. Today, It was muffins, and piss colored, apple scented liquid . Tell me why apple juice looks like piss? I stay away from the shit, because I don't know where the table leg it has been. Ten reached over my napkin, and snatched away the cup filled piss. She sat it next to her empty one.

"What kind did you get Weji?" ten asked as she took a bite of her strawberry filled muffin. Im a muffin boy. Muffin, Muffin boy.

"Banana nut."

ten scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew. That's gross."

I looked over at her, swallowing my bite of the muffin. Monotone, not really caring what her reaction was.

"Well you're ugly." she gasped. I smirked.

"You look like a girlཀ All you need is boobs, and some needed height, and you'll be working at HOOTERSཀ"

I drew in a deep breath, no not gasping because thats what pussys and girls do. Now there is nothing wrong with working at hooters. The chicken is alright, but the women are what make it beautiful. The whole experience. She's such a hater. WHOA WAITཀ STOP THE PRESSཀ Did she just call me a GIRL??ཀ

"You no good dirty tomboy, I AM NOT A GIRLཀ"

"STINKY HEAD FART BRAIN ARE TOOཀ"

I paused. Whoa. My muffin is getting cold. Oh my god OH MY GODཀ....im not hot anymore. Wait?...that's... impossible, I AM ALWAYS THE CENTER OF ATTENTION. ALWAYSཀཀཀཀཀ......I had issues as a kid. Like...3 years ago. Ill explain it all in the later chapters. You'll see.

"GODZILLA CHIMPANZEE ཀ"

"NEJIཀ"

I backed down as I turned around to see my teacher, aw hell.

"You do not insult evaluation like that."

Okay what? I thought scholars and scientists said we were made from monkeys. WHICH I am sooo not, psh, let me tell youཀ

"In here, we respect everything that is accepted in man kind, mrཀ"

She talked to me like I was a new learner of her crazy ways, logics, and methods. Weirdo, whatever. I just wanted her to shut up. FLOCK-Aཀཀཀ

She turned and walked away shortly. I glanced over at ten to see what she was doing. She took the bottom of her pencil, and smashed the not wanted strawberry bits to their deaths. Poor little strawberry bits.

Im a muffin boy. Muffin, Muffin boy.

* * *

( . . ) Hi. I am bunny. I hate eggs, and stab all moving vases with forks. I eat my salad with a spoon, and I cut my steak with the thorn of a rose. Ha...yeah. I made you believe all those things. Im a rabbit, so I don't have apposable thumbs, remember? Hey, wait......did you steal that Mexican soda like I wanted you to?

(. . ) You'd better.

( . .) Cause im the boss. And I say when you bark.

...........flip over and burry yourself.

_Peace._

* * *

* * *

Chick is crazy. I was about done with my muffin now and totally ready for the show n tell. Until tenten hit me up side of the head. Hard.

"OWཀ" I flinched grabbing my aching skull. Oh so swollen skull, oh how I wish I could protect you more from that enraged lop sided, withering, short fried-

"NEJIཀ"

"Huh?"

" I said, do you want my cookieཀ"

My ears perked up and suddenly I forgot about pressing charges. Cookie? What cookie? You know, I lost a cookie once. It fell down the drain. On the side of the street. Ever since, dude I swear to Buddha I've been cursed. I like cookies. Cookies are cool. OH SHIT.........okay. Remember im an in-experienced kid. I don't know much...okay lets pretend I don't, cuz its pretty hard hiding an ego this big. Ha, I love myself.

...can you fuck a cookie? OKAY NO WAIT WAITཀ KEEP READINGཀ I JUST WANTED TO KNOWཀཀཀ MY GODཀ YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS INSIDE MY BRAIN AND NOW YOU DOཀཀbut seriously- OH SHIT YOU CANTཀ CAUSE THERE'S NOWHERE TO PUT YOUR DI-

"No. No I do not want your cookie." I stated once I thought that nasty thought in my head was done . Okay, I don't wanna look at another cookie. again.

- - - -

$$$$C a r t o n$$$$

**TENTEN POV**

I shrugged my shoulders as neji totally dissed my AWESOME chocolate chip cookie. I rolled it in a circle on the table with it's edges.

You Know? Kai-lan isnt really a bad show. Its actually pretty cool. I still don't know why they call me that, I mean, its not like I have . OOOOOཀ LETS PLAY COPS AND ROBBERSཀཀཀཀཀ BEE-OOOཀ BEE-OOOཀ...thats a zapping gun sound. Sai taught me that. Hes my brother. Hes in the 3rd grade. You know I can count to 300. Wanna see? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9.....okay, im bored.

"Okayཀ Its time for show and Tellཀ" Mrs....I forgot her name. Oh rabbit skins I forgot it again. Nah, its only natural. Sue me. Everyone around me began to chatter with excitement. I didnt see what the big deal was. I mean, were all gonna die some day. :p Ha. Im funnyཀ

With her hands clasped together, she said: " Who wants to go first?"

Every hand went up.

Except for me and neji.

My eyes widened.

Oh California sushi rolls.

...............

That either meant that me or neji was going.

That's like one of the _number one first class rules_. In a kid's mind:

**If everyone raises their hand, and you're the only one sitting there not raising yours, you stick out like a swollen thumb. Yep, they'll call on you.**

I quickly raised my hand in the air, and immediately the teacher possessing drugs looked at neji. And then smiled.

"Nejiཀ"

oh taco stands. I glanced over at neji only to see him death glaring at the hippie. Practically burying her in her own grave. The dude was pale. The class was silent though. You know? Weji didnt tell me what he brought, or what he was going to bring. Hm.

"Neji dear, come on, and show us what you brought." She said a little uneasy.

Neji slowly stood up, and in his right hand, was a folded up sheet of paper. He stood up in the front of the class, motionless, and there I say....nervous. Scared evenཀ So, you know since im a great friend I did what all great friends would do.

"WWWWWOOOOOOOO GO WEJIཀ" I waved my arms in the air to add dramatic effect.

Neji turned a deep chrisom red, that almost rivaled my cherry red one. Quickly he held the paper up to his face and stood there...and kept standing there. Finally he went over to the teacher and she bent down to listen to his needs. She only nodded, and walked over to our music center. We had a piano over there. What was she doing over there? To answer my question, she began moving the wooden piano to the front of the class. Wimpy over there has some big muscles. Whoaཀ Who would've knownཀ So no in the front of the class, there was a piano. Neji climbed onto the bench, and adjusted himself to a fitted position. Back turned fully to the class, he sat the now opened paper in front of him. Placing his hands on the piano keys, he began to play.

My eyes were huge, watching him play.

Whoa.

_I have never seen anything like this. And the sound was of the most foreign. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. He made the notes come to life, and made it flow off the paper like un spoken words meant to be heard. He made it amazing. He made this sound. Hes only six, but you should never underestimate a kid. Never. It just felt so pure, and...different to my ears. I loved this._

Neji kept playing the keys, using both hands for different areas of the piano keys. Every now and then extending his arm towards the end.

_This was music? This...is music? Its beauty most defining to the ears, with just its sound. So wondrous it makes you want to get lost in all its melody, its flow._

And just like that, he was done. I blinked refraining myself out of my up, he was and the whole class clapped and cheered. Neji just folded up his paper, and stuffed it in his pocket on his way to his seat.

"That was lovely Neji, that was wonderfulཀ Thank you for sharing that with usཀ"

Shia- Shia means thank you in Chinese. Kai lan taught me that.

"Okayཀ So who's nextཀ" rolling my eyes It didnt even bother me any more if she called my name.

-

Sakura haruno went up, and read to us, her favorite bed time book. She said her mom gave it to her before she died, and now her daddy reads it to her every night. Ironically, Sasuke brought _his_ comic book to show and tell. He told us about it, and why it was his favorite. Hinata brought her stuffed polar bear, that she claims to sleep with every nightཀ She looked so happy. Ino chan brought the new make up kit that her daddy bought her. I stuck out my tongue in disgust. Yuck. Naruto.....naruto brought a fake gun and showed it to the class. I was the only one smiling when everyone found out it was just a joke. Kiba chan brought a football, because it was his favorite toy, and he enjoyed playing with it.

And last, but not least, there was me.

Smiling huge, I walked up to the front of the classroom.

"HIཀ My name is tentenཀ" I said holding steady the lock to a glass jug. Applesauce jug. It was kind of blurry due to the heat inside produced by whatever the hell is in there.

"In here, is my friend named Riku. He is shy, and nervous, so you have to be very kind, okay?" I asked in a whisper tone. Once I got their head nods, I went and opened the container. Tell me why all hell broke loose?

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHཀ IT'S A SPIDERཀ ITS HUGEཀ"

"KILL ITཀ KILL ITཀ KILL ITཀ "

"...why is it all hariy?"

Everyone began freaking out, well every girl. I had a swarm of Boys all around the table asking if they can hold riku, or touch him. Riku, my brunette colored tarantula friend, began to shake slightly in the palm of my hand. Quickly I covered him with my other hand, and shielded him from the demons that escaped hell. Ha. Escaped hell. Hey, remember that show Inuyasha? My daddy lets me watch it. He says it builds a strong well rounded mind. The violence is awesome when he fights against the demons, and Kikio? Is that her name? She has long hair. She's pretty.

"Back Upཀ" I yelled at all the crazy fan boys of Riku. Hippy was like god, standing in the mist of all the crying and wining girls. Wait, SHE COULD BE MARYཀ YEAHཀ MARYཀ All the little girls were holding on to her in some way. Whether grabbing her clothes, or touching repeatedly her arm and hands.

"I think It would be wise for Riku to go back into its home, tenten."

"Yeahཀ Put it away you freakཀ" Blond headed Ino said, sticking her tongue out at me. I narrowed my eyes and stuck out me tongue. Yep, _me _tongue. No typo. I met an Irish man in a Mexican store. Yepཀ He told me hi...after he cursed out the Mexican in the bakery ...his accent was funny.

"SHUT UPཀ"

"Why don't you try to make me,_ tomboy__ཀ" _She said it like I was the most infected person the this planet. THAT TEA BAGཀ........hoe. Sai taught me that too.

I grunted, this is not what Riku needs. He does not need to see his mommy get into a fight with some fancy, little miss goody to shoed, pampered, over dramatic, always got what she wanted, not jealous just p-d off. Yeah, my thoughts aren't as vulgar as Weji- chans. I respect- PFTཀ YEAH RIGHTཀ I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANSཀ

Oh yeah, since neji's POV wont be returning until the next chapter, I have to do the 5 second rant.

Um...here we go...guess Ill give it a try.

..I am stuck, on, band aid brand cuz' band aid sticks on me.I am stuck, on, band aid brand cuz' band aid sticks on me...I will hold on tight, No matter what, one finger to the..kneeeeeee? I am stuck on band aid brand, cuz' band aid helps heal meཀ

So, back to what I was saying-Oh man, it feels great to get your own few pages to yourself. Did you know bubble wrap will avoid you from getting gun powder all over yourself, and then you can walk away from the crime? Yep. I like violence....and apple juice, but muffins are number oneཀ

Im a muffin girl. Happy, muffin girl.

Oh no, so not worth it. And besides, there is NOTHING wrong with being a I put Rikito, thats his fun little nick name back into his jug. Closed the lid. Man, I didnt even get a chance to explain why I brought riku in like everyone else got a chance. Stupid pissing machete shit heads.

Gr.

I grunted and began walking back to my seat. Neji just looked at me while I looked back at him.

"Hn." was all I said to him as I looked on at the front of the class.

Okay, so mother Mary gathered her flock, and made them disperse back to their then that was it.

_That_, was show and tell? Man, show and tell is wack.

"Thank you all for bringing in something! How was it? Did you all enjoy having show and tell?"

The class cheered in unison. I just glared at her. Ohhh how I d love to sever off her foot, and put it in the oven. Then set it to- Wait! How hot can an oven get? Psh, well it can get pretty hot, let me tell you, because one time, sai and I put some cheese, and-

"Tenten!"

"Huh?"

"I said is there something you want?"

Apparently my hand was up, how the sandy cheeks did that happen.-BRAIN FREEZE!!! My spidery senses are telling me I have to go to the ! Potty time! So remembering what I needed, I told her I had to go to the bathroom.

"Okay class, sit still, ill be right back."

Wait what? She was already standing by the door.

"Come on tenten, you didnt think I was going to let you go use the restroom by yourself, did you?"

I raised an eyebrow. The whole class began laughing. My cheeks quickly turned a cherry red.

"But I don't need your help! I can go all by myself now!" I quickly said to defend myself.

"Now, nonsense. Come along." She motioned for me to follow her.

I really did have to go, so like a boy, I sucked it up, and stood up, walking to my death. Oh the horror, remember me now Neji. OH! I said Neji! His REAL name. I must seriously be dying!! GOD SAVE ADAM! With no last turn, I walked out the door, and the rapist followed me. WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I could just see neji's face! Smirking and shaking his head, like he always does when I get in trouble. Which never reallly happens. That much. I SWEAR! His sinister face dude. Im looking at it!

**NO POV**

Little did tenten know how much on the bulls eye she really was. Neji was doing just as she saw in her head. Scary right? Happy early Halloween.

* * *

whoa, dude, I swear man, I did NOT want to finish so early and short....it...just sorta happened like that. SORRY IT SUCKED! PLEASE DON'T PUT ME ON FIRE!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!! I melt under pressure. Boo-hoo. Hoo-hoo. Hey dudes, my friend has cheetah grip tape on his skateboard. Yeah, They sell it, You know? They sell anything these days. Including condoms at the gas station. Don't judge me. I need something to do at 2 in the morning when the ghost are out. Lol. Just kidding. But seriously hes a player. Im just a friend. Were like best friends though! He says im the only skater girl he hangs out with. And he only knows two. Me, and some bitch, lol. And I don't blame the chicks that go out with him. HE IS HOT! But sadly I promised myself that I would never go for him. For the sake of humanity...and because I care about you guys. Hn. OKAY! SO....

- next chap will be sooo much better, light cursing here and there, and, more randomness, and humor.

-The next chapter is their play. Yep, and I think, mama wants to do it on the 7 food groups. Yep, the food groups. Neji can be ice cream, because hes sweet! HA! Lol get it? Hes _cold_, and in total sarcasm _sweet_?.....oh you guys are no joke. I hate You critics. GIVE ME MY MUFFIN BACK!

well nuff here done. Time to saddle back up on the Yonkers, and head off back to me ranch. Rrrrrrrrg. Im a pirate, not a country ranch owner. HA! MADE YOU BELIEVE!

Get you fingers typing and show mama the reviews! Post me what you thought, or think dude! I got 3 so far, and im elated, but I know much much more people read this crap, so come on. SHOW MAMA THE MONEY! Make me proud, or it's the dog kennel for you tonight. NO cookies for a week. Tacos too.

* * *

The songs.

_**I See Stars: Save the cheerleader **_(Hardcore) Dude, the screaming is INSANE! First few lines.

_**The Birthday Massacre: Red Stars **_( Goth/ rock) its amazing, need I say more?

**I-20**: Down South(Rap)

**The birthday massacre**: Holiday ( goth) Sick dude. Its sick

**Crystal castles**: Crimewave (techno)

-

_Thank you for giving my story time! Yukimi sama out!_


	5. A Note From Mama

Nope, I only edited the chapters. I am now, once again working on this story. After a recent review, I found my motivation to keep this story going. (wink. You know who you are) So give me a few weeks, and chapters will be pouring in.

Love You Readers!

Thank you!

~Yukimi sama~


End file.
